Avatar Renewal
by Cherrybuckle
Summary: 76 years have passed since the defeat of Ozai. Aang is assassinated and it is time for a new Avatar named Nianzu. With the help of Kahbi, Aang's only decendent with the ability to airbend, will they be able to travel the world and master all 4 elements?


Avatar Renewal

Authors note- This chapter is just to explain a little of what has happened in the past. The next chapter will be different with my own oc's and a totally new story line.

I own no rights to avatar.

Prologue

The pristine hallways of the beautiful ice temple shone blue as hurried feet made their way to the large detailed door. Gleaming pillars cast deep blue shadows onto the intricately engraved floor, with depictions of young men ice dodging, and great majestic men and women working together waterbending. Shaking hands grasped onto the chilled doorknob leading into the chamber of the most important figure in the world. Pulling the doors open wide, and with a gust of wind and the sweep of long gray hair the figure rushed into the immaculate room, bright blue eyes scanning the room for the one person she searched for.

"Aang! What are you doing! There's an attack and Lalee's going into labor! We need you out there right n-" She yelled into the eerily quiet room. She sucked in a shallow breath of air as she spotted a dark cloaked figure in the shadows slowly rising from the form of her still husband, lying on their bed, bare chest scarred from numerous battles, with a gaping bloody hole above his heart. The stranger stood with blood covered knife in hand. A black mask effectively covered his face, except for a pair of sinister eyes. She froze seeing her husband of 53 years lying dead on their bed. Blood had begun to seep into the blankets, and had started to drip onto the floor, creating a sickening contrast with the bright floor. She felt her throat seize up, and her world seemed to turn on end, but she managed to keep her wits about her.

"Wha…what have you _done_?" She roared, quickly pooling as much water as she could from around her until her entire body was engulfed. The entire room seemed to shake and quiver with the hateful energy she was emitting. "Why? Why did you do this?" She cried, creating hundreds of razor sharp ice shards around her, all directed at the dark man. "The war is over _god damn_ it! So why? Did you think that assassinating the Avatar will win you respect? Money? Well I'm afraid that none of that will do you any good." Cold steel blue eyes narrowing into hateful slits. "Considering you won't live long enough to see the benefits."

The sinister outline began to shake with laughter, causing more blood to trickle from the knife still gripped loosely in his hand. "You seem awfully sure of yourself for an old woman. Are you sure you want to challenge me?" His voice was coarse and gravelly, probably to mask his real voice. He gazed lazily down at Aang's unmoving form, slowly lifting his bloody forefinger and lightly trailed a scarlet line down his wrinkled faded blue arrow. "I don't think you'll stand much of a chance..." _Thunk! _A single ice shard lay deeply embedded into the headboard a mere centimeter from the offenders' hand.

"Don't you _dare_ touch him!" She breathed, voice shaking in rage. Hatred burned like none other in those eyes, seeming to turn red before him. "I may be along in years, but you forget who I am." She shouted, raising her head defiantly. "I'm not just the wife of the Avatar, but the greatest waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe!" She said, while slowly lowering herself into a fighting stance, arms raised ready to attack. "You may be in your element against an unsuspecting victim, but let's see how you fair against an alert Master!"

Sharp and quick was her attack, with arms extended, and body moving in her own graceful dance of combat. Throwing all of her power and all of her strength into her attack, she hurtled all of the prepared ice shards at him, while simultaneously forming two long watery pipes along her arms.

After he easily managed to deflect and dodge the flying weapons, he retaliated with a flurry of deadly sharp stilettos. Taking a step forward she pulled a wave of water up, easily stopping the blades. With a thunderous yell she lashed out with a long water whip, managing to grip him around the ankles, and effectively pulling his feet out from under him, causing him to land on his head with a sickening crunch.

Cringing in pain, he clutched his head while staring with a hint of fear at the menacing grandmother. Pulling down his mask he tried to pull in deep breaths of air. He looked young, perhaps in his mid 20's. His nose was long and straight, with prominent cheek bones giving him a handsome face. His strong chin held a short black beard.

In a flash she flourished her hands sending a wave of freezing water to engulf him to the neck. As he struggled against his watery prison, she easily dragged his bloody form over to her, their noses almost touching.

"You are going to tell me everything I need to know, and when I say everything, I mean _everything_." She breathed barely above a whisper. "Every second that goes by without you spilling all of your little secrets, this water here will keep getting a little bit tighter and a little bit colder." Every ounce of spite and malice seeped into her threatening words.

Hearing a deep chuckle escape the man's throat she tightened the water around him, and threw him against the nearest wall, still trapped in the water. "What? You don't think I'll get what I want?!" She screamed as she dragged him back to her again.

In the same gravelly voice he said, "I'm afraid not little miss...you see…" he tilted his head to stare her straight in the eye. "…we're already as good as dead." Throwing his head back he began to cough hysterically, taking in desperate gasps of air. Suddenly he began to convulse, white foam began to form on his dry lips.

Something was horribly wrong. She immediately froze the water around the man, and dropped him on the floor. Taking a few steps back, she felt her hands itch. Still staring at the dying man she scratched and rubbed her hands raw. Finally feeling desperate she glanced down at her hands, gasping at what she saw. Her normally wrinkly and weathered hands were a deep red, swollen and blotchy. Tearing off her arm guards, and raising her sleeves, she saw the same rapidly traveling up her arm.

'_Damn it. DAMN IT!' _She thought desperately. She glanced over at the man and saw his face and neck were swollen, red, and blotchy. Looking at his hand, she found an empty vial gripped tightly. Placing her hand in a puddle of left over water, she knew immediately what happened. She could sense it in the water. The moment he was captured he'd emptied a skin absorbent poison into the water. It affected him first being closer, but as it mixed into the water, the poison quickly made it's way to her and entered her through her hands which were still connected to the water.

She quickly tried to bend some fresh water to her for healing. The water wouldn't respond. '_No! No NO!_' This was the fastest acting poison she'd ever seen. She could feel something fuzzy in her chest. Immediately she began coughing, deep, and aching. She was losing feeling in her limbs, and her head felt light and empty. She could feel something hard pressing against her, and then she realized that she had collapsed against the floor. Her hands began to shake, just a little at first, but then she couldn't stop her knuckles from cracking violently against the floor. Turning her shaking head to the bed, she looked at Aang's lifeless body. Desperately she turned over onto her stomach. Using shaking hands, she pulled and dragged herself over to the bed. With her last bit of strength, she hoisted herself onto the bed ignoring the caking blood, on the floor and in the sheets. She slowly wrapped her arms around his cold body, bringing her lips to his ear.

"I'm so sorry Aang. I'll see you soon…" After her final words she began to tremble. Breathing became much too difficult. Closing her eyes she felt her last breath leave her. Then there was nothing.


End file.
